living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Renna Elensaeo
Appearance Renna is a red-haired, tanned-skinned wood elf. She has freckles on her cheeks. Her typical outfit is her chainmail armor covered in various silk robes, common to the Valenar. Her silk veil covers her face from the elements, as well as shielding her intentions in battle. If her double-bladed scimitar is not in her hand, it is on her back, attached to a clasp on the back of her armor. Around her neck is a brooch of her patron ancestor, an emerald set into a silver symbol of a triangle with a bar balanced on the peak. History Renna was born three years after Valenar took the land back from Cyre. She was born on the eastern edges of Ravar Orioth along with her twin brother, Rolen. Her mother, Raela, was a bard who loved telling her children tales of their ancestors. Her father, Daean, was a druid from the Siyal Marrain. He took care of injured horses and raising the young. One day, when Renna and Rolen were still young, Raela was taken from them. Their father never divulged the details, but they later learned that she was taken by some beast in the jungle. Daean had much trouble dealing with the loss of his wife. He would neglect Renna because she was a constant reminder of his wife. He blamed himself for what happened, and his guilt led him down a dark road. He led Renna into the jungle and asked her to climb the tallest tree and fetch the sweetest fruit. When she did, she could not find her father anywhere, nor could the young elf find the way home. Abandoned in the jungle, she learned to survive. A few years later, Rolen was exploring the jungle, looking for a challenge. Rolen had learned how to fight and was enraptured by the idea of becoming part of a warband someday. He hoped he would find a patron who would help guide him, and so he hoped to impress one by venturing into the jungle and fighting a beast, perhaps the one that killed his mother and sister. But, instead of a beast, he found his sister who he thought was dead. He brought her back home, and Daean was horrified. Renna remembered what her father did, and tried to convince her brother to leave home. Rolen would not believe his father could do something like that, and so Renna stayed to protect her brother. When they became of age, Daean took them to the Keepers of the Past. The twins were both chosen by a patron ancestor. Renna's patron was the legendary elven warrior named Elensaeo, who fought and killed many giants during the elven rebellion against the giants 40,000 years ago. Elensaeo was said to be a warrior thirsty for challenge. She would seek out danger and obstacles to overcome to become a better warrior. She saw how hard Renna's childhood was and chose her for her ability to overcome it. While training, she received guidance from her patron to return to the jungle where she was abandoned. It was a challenge for her to confront her past. Worried about what might happen, she asked Rolen to join her, which he did to support his sister. There, she willingly ate flowers that caused hallucinations, thinking it would help guide her spirit. In the end, her hallucinations led to her brother's death, all signs pointing to her being the one to place an arrow in his chest. As she watched the life leave her brother, a storm formed above, ominous thunder rolling in. A bolt of lightning filled the clearing, centering on Renna herself. The loud clap of thunder broke trees for miles, stripping them of their leaves and branches, as her voice boomed out in grief. When she woke, she found a black and red scar across her chest, over her heart. Renna spent the next 10 years living in the wild, afraid to return and be discovered as a kinslayer. She found her mark to react to her emotions, and spent this time seeking guidance from her patron, and learning how to overcome this new trial she was faced with. She learned to center herself and control her emotions, enough to feel safe enough to be around others without hurting them unintentionally. When she returned from the wild, she went right to Taer Valaestas, avoiding her father and the truth of what happened to her brother. She was assigned to a warband and began preparing for the war effort, helping Shaeras Vadallia maintain the borders of Valenar. The Last War Renna fought with her warband through most of the end of the war. Most of her fighting was along the borders of Cyre and Valenar. Though her warband was chosen based on compatible patron ancestors, Renna feared getting too close to anyone and having them learn about her brother or getting hurt from her mark. On the Day of Mourning, when Cyran refugees fled the Mournland in search of help, many humans and elves of Valenar killed them, fearing they were trying to reclaim the land. Renna, seeing that these refugees were civilians running in fear and not warriors on the attack, tried to stop the slaughter. She was unable to convince her warband to stop, because of her reclusive nature with them, and ended up turning her blade on her own warband to save the refugees. Her mark flaired up in her despair and killed both refugees and Valenar. Renna fled to the wild, her safe place. However, now that the war was over, several warbands were mobilized to track her down. She was caught and brought to answer for her crimes against her own kind. Daean spoke on her behalf and confessed to his failure at protecting his family. Daean asked for mercy on his daughter and begged for Renna to be spared. Shaeras Vadallia decided that due to her upbringing and her age, she had not received proper guidance from her patron ancestor. She could continue seeking to bring glory to Elensaeo, as Daean had not. It was then that Renna learned her father shared the same ancestor as her. However, Renna would not be allowed to remain in Valenar until she could bring glory and honor to her patron, and she was cast out. Renna headed north into the Blade Desert, looking for the trials the future had for her. Invitation Renna was trapped in a desert hotel designed to drain the victims of their life and free the Overlord Xagthuxiz. With the help of Cinnabar, Thak, Torben, and Moss, she was freed from the hotel and helped the other victims back to Gatherhold. There, Cinnabar invited her back to Sharn to live and to check out the Wayfinder Foundation. Through Cinnabar's recommendation, she was asked to come to Aundair and meet with Boroman ir'Dayne. The Wayfinder Conclave raised concerns about her history clashing with established members of the Sharn Branch, but Boroman spoke at length with Renna and saw her intentions were good, and had faith in his organization to provide her the path she needed to grow. She was allowed to join as long as she helped provide safety to the members of the expeditions she went on as if they were her brother. Boroman made it clear that she needed to earn the trust of the Wayfinders, unlike she did with her warband. Experience Renna is a revenant double-scimitar wielding warrior, trained in the ways of the Valenar elves. Her mental fortitude to survive in the hotel without giving into the temptations of the fiends there gave credence to her character in adversity. Motivation Renna is guided by Elensaeo, trusting in her patron to lead her through the challenges she faces. She has a mixed relationship with her patron, but in times of need will rely on her guidance. She is looking for new purpose, whether or not it brings her back home. Future Goals Renna is curious about the world, but is also intimidated by the new challenges that await. She wishes to seek honor and glory in her actions. Secrets Renna bears an aberrant dragonmark over her heart. This mark manifested when she unintentionally killed her brother in a hallucination caused by jungle flowers she ate to help bring her guidance. She believed Rolen and her could find a deeper connection to their patrons if they committed a type of trust exercise. Renna showed Rolen how to perform the exercise. She would climb a tree and fall, and Rolen would fire an arrow at her. Though it didn't make sense, the hallucinations led them both to perform the exercise. Rolen's arrow missed, while Renna's arrow stuck her brother in the chest. After Renna's mark manifested, she found it would crackle with lightning, and even cause thunderous blasts of energy to burst out from her. Through meditation and guidance, she was able to control the mark around others if she could keep her emotions calm and her mind focused. Ultimately, there were several triggers that she discovered made it difficult for her to keep control, and at times would cause her mark to flare up out of her control. Triggers: Sight - Any illusion that Renna experiences that is deceiving in nature, like phantasmal force, or even a mental illusion like a charm effect, causes her to be triggered because she is reminded of the hallucination she experienced the day she killed her brother. Minor illusions or prestidigitation-like effects aren't triggering because they are simplistic and not major enough for her to question her reality. Smell - The smell of roses and lilac remind Renna of her mother, who she never really knew. She often masks these smells with her incense or rituals, which involve scents like sandlewood, sage, and eucalyptus. Overly flowery or perfume smells can be triggering even if they aren't rose or lilac. Taste - The taste of Goodberries trigger her mark because her father was a druid and would often supply her and her brother with them while they were training and days of hunting were not successful. The taste reminds her of her brother, who always hated the taste, and her father, who abandoned her twice. Hearing - A simple, Elven melody that her brother used to sing. He learned it from their mother before she was taken. The melody is simple, with a distinct interval (the tonic moving to a minor 6th to the tritone, followed by a resolution down to the perfect fourth, aka C A F# F) Touch - Renna is naturally claustrophobic. The lack of physical intimacy or affection from her upbringing as well as her fear of the mark blasting away others who get too close keep her naturally avoidant of physical touch. She can handle simple physical interactions, but large physical actions cause her to recoil. Environmental - Storms and electricity can cause her mark to flare up, with her mark acting like a conductive metal rod to bolts of lightning. Enemies The Rakshasa serving Xagthuxiz (Bhamru). She trapped Renna and many others in the desert hotel, and Renna heard she was still out there. She hopes to one day end the schemes of this particular Rakshasa. The Night Hags from the desert hotel. They tormented her during her time at the hotel, and she hopes to one day end the two hags who escaped when the Wayfinders broke the coven. Personality Personality Traits * I place no stock in wealthy or well-mannered folk. Money and manners won’t save you from a hungry owlbear. * I have a lesson for every situation, drawn from observing nature. Ideals * Change. Life is like the seasons, in constant change, and we must change with it. (Chaotic) * Glory. I must earn glory in battle, for myself and my clan. (Any) Bonds * My family, clan, or tribe is the most important thing in my life, even when they are far from me. Strengths * Renna has the willpower and strength to face any challenge or trial that comes her way. She is resilient, though the short life she's had so far has subjected her to many traumatic difficulties. Flaws * I am slow to trust members of other races, tribes, and societies. * Violence is my answer to almost any challenge. Completed Missions Mist Opportunities During the expedition in the Mournland, Renna found herself slowly befriending Leonardo, Kiln, and Shaylee after having a difficult and contentious introduction to them. In Vathirond, she became upset at a group advertising a guided meditation retreat that cost money. To Renna, meditation is something you do for yourself, and should not be charged for. Inside the Mournland, Renna cautiously avoided various triggers. When met with the knowledge of Allamoir and the mysterious mists, Renna tried to keep the Serenity prayer in mind as the Wayfinders found themselves in the past. Her concern for Leonardo trying too hard to save people grew throughout their time in the past. She worried they would not be able to change much and he would suffer from having too much hope. While the others were busy, she sought out his sister, Sarah, and implored her to write a letter saying goodbye to Leonardo, hoping to provide closure for him if he could not save her. When the party reached the peak of an argument about how much they could do, Renna became overwhelmed and cried out in agony at those she had lost, causing the rumbling of a storm above. However, she was able to maintain herself and did not reveal where the storm came from. In fact, she managed to keep her aberrant mark hidden throughout the expedition, though several moments brought her close to losing control. Making it back to the present provided Renna with an opportunity to embody her patron, as a renegade Warforged Titan threatened the survivors and mercenaries. Thanks to her allies, Ikar's mercenaries, and the survivors from the past, Renna was able to land the killing blow on the Titan, which she will still proudly tell to anyone who will listen. Throughout the adventure, her and Shaylee began to realize some of their commonalities. Shaylee reminded Renna of her twin brother, Rolen, and she found herself being protective of the khorovar. When Shaylee gave Renna the medallion with a handmade marking of a druidic symbol and her patron's symbol, Renna was filled with joy, as no one had been so kind to have gifted her something so personal unexpectedly. She tried to show Shaylee her appreciation, but when she saw Shaylee overthinking her gesture, she placed a kiss on her cheek. Later on, after the battle with the Titan, Renna was more forward with her feelings and the two shared a night together. After the mission, they talked about what the future might hold for them. They promised to support each other and help make each other happy, but both had suffered difficult pasts that made them wary of committing to anything more than that. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Revenant Double-Bladed Scimitar * Longbow * Ring of Arming * Potion Bracer (Silversheen Oil, Potion of Heroism, Potion of Greater Healing) * Gruul Guild Signet (Pending) Character Sheet * https://ddb.ac/characters/4545664/g4XDio * Link to animal companion sheet Category:Characters